Death Breath's Love
by smolboxoffury
Summary: A fanfic about everyone's favorite opposite couple! Sexual content and language later on not suitable for children.
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

***After the end of BoO.***

"Nico!" Will said, running up to me. "Is Leo...is he really dead?" Slowly, I nod, tears threatening to fall. He may have been annoying, but I still kind of liked the weirdo. Will pulls me into a hug. Before I know it, I'm crying into his shoulder. "shh...it'll be fine. I promise." I smile into his shirt and dry up the tears. "Can you tell I was crying?" I ask afterwards. He shakes his head and says, "Nope, you look tough as nails."

I walk into the Hades cabin, exhausted after a day of ceremony. There were parties celebrating victory over Gaea(and Octavian the teddy bear murderer), and shrouds burnt. Leo's was made by the whole camp, every cabin helping out. It had a hammer emerged in fire in the center with the cabin symbols of the whole camp on the border. I plop down on the nearest bunk and drift off as sleep envelopes me.

"NICO!" I am shaken awake by a certain blonde boy. I mumble something unintelligible under my breath and he looks at me with a look of joy. "Leo...he's alive! Come see." I jump ups dn run out of the cabin. In the center of camp I see a huge shadow emerge from the sky. Festus. And on his back is none other than Leo...and some blonde girl."LEO!" I turn around to see Jason and Piper running up at full speed. Leo lands and jumps off, pulling the girl behind him.

Piper goes up as if to hug him, but ends up flipping him over her shoulder. "Leo Valdez, you do that again I swear to the gods I will hurt you so bad you won't be able to sit down for a _week!_ Do yo hear me?!" He nods quickly and gets up. "Ok, all better." She says, pulling him into a group hug with Jason. "Oh and guys, this beautiful young lady is my girlfriend, Calypso." Percy sees her and pales to almost as pale as me. She looks over and sees him and turns her head back to Leo.

I guess Leo saw the interaction between the two because next thing we know, he's got Percy pinned up against the wall of the Big House. "How could you hurt her?! She can't help the curse she was given, but you and all the other idiot heroes broke her heart!" His eyes were burning with rage, like literally burning. Calypso came over and pulled him off. 'It's ok Leo, I'm fine. If they hadn't done what they did, I wouldn't be with you." That seemed to cool him down a bit.

I stand there and look, smirking at the awkward adorableness of love. I feel an arm snake it's way over my shoulder and look over to see Will standing there looking at me with a look of pure adoration. He smiles at me and I smile back. Annabeth gasps. "Oh my gods, Pipes look. Death Breath is smiling, actually smiling." Piper and everyone else looks over at me and Will and I hear Frank and Jason start chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss."

I look at everyone in disgust, but Will just shrugs and pulls we towards him. He leans down, due to the fact that I'm about a head shorter than him. His lips hit mine and it's like time stopped all together. He pulls away way too soon and I look down at my feet, blushing like crazy. I look up and the smirk on Will's face is contagious. Annabeth and the other girls all smile and aww at it while the boys sneer and pretend to gag. One even yells, "Get a room." I look over at Will and he nods and grabs my hand and we walk away from the crowd of people. Perfection has been achieved.


	2. Chapter 2: Sun and Hell Meet

All of a sudden a girl about year older than me, running up to us. "How could you, Will? I thought you loved me?" She looks at him with tears. "I'm sorry Marcy, but the only reason I dated you was to hide my feelings for Nico. I love him, and I'd hope that he loves me too." I look over at him and nod. The girl, Marcy, looks at me and kicks me in the shin. "Watch you back, Death Boy."

I scowl at her and then get a brilliant idea. I pull Will towards me and crash my lips to his. He freezes for a second and then melts into it. I hear the girl gag and walk away in defeat. He pulls out of the kiss and smiles like the Cheshire Cat. "To get on to earlier conversation, do you love me like I love you?" He says with this face that I couldn't help but laugh at. "Will, normally, I'd think it's a little early to think like that, but being with you...I don't know how to describe it, but yes, I do love you." He jumps up in the air and starts celebrating like he won an award. And that's when the Sun and Hell met. Both between me and Will and it just so happens that both our dads pop up at that moment.

"Ok, Nico my boy, one, you look like a lunatic with that grin on you face, and two, I'm proud of you. If you're happy, I guess I am too." Wow, that's one of the nicest thing he's ever said to me. I look over to see Will being given a talk that makes him look like he wants to die. I catch a snippet of the conversation. "-and I don't want to hear about any grandkids for a bit. I mean, I'm not that old!" I decide to interject there. "Umm, lord Apollo, it doesn't work that way. You see, we're both dudes, so..." Will starts laughing and Apollo rolls his eyes at us. "Well at least I know one thing. If you did have kids, they'd have an awesome grand-dad." Hades nods. "Yes they would. Me."

I laugh at that and for the first time ever, my dad high-fives me. "Nico, have I ever told you about the time I found Apollo here making out with a mirror? It was hilarious because when he realized I saw him, he tried to pull away, but his lips were stuck to it." Apollo steps in there. "Alright, that is enough about me. You want to know a embarrassing story about Will that is too funny?" So here I am, listening to the god Apollo tell me about a time when my boyfriend was 13 and had been dancing to "Can't Touch This" in nothing but a pair of shoes and a smile. "And can you guess who found him like that?" I shook my head no. "Why, it was Annabeth, wasn't it William?" He blushed and I barely heard him mumble a yes under his breath.

After our embarrassing moment with our fathers, we decided to head down to the archery range and I got to watch him "practice". Like he needs it, he's amazing at it already. But, either way, he looked hot. Ugh, I sound like a girl. Anyhow, when lunch came around, I guess someone got Will and I's kiss on video, because it was playing on every pillar of the pavilion and on every table there was a mini hologram screen playing it. And at the end of the video, it said "A Leo Valdez Production". He's so dead.

"Looking for me?" A voice over my shoulder came. I turn to see Leo standing on his table laughing, while all the other Hephaestus kids are trying to pull him down and the Stolls are wetting themselves laughing. I head over to strangle him. I am about to grab him when two pairs of arms wrap around me and pull me down. "Calm down Doom Gloom." I turn to see Will and Frank each holding an arm. "But...he..fine. You're lucky you're cute, Solace." Everyone in the entire camp awww'd, even Chiron.

I get them to let go, and I head back to my table(but not before summoning a skeleton to pants Leo). Everyone burst out laughing at the sight of his Nyan Cat underwear. Oh, the joys of Camp Half-Blood. And now, all that's left to do is to eat my ham and cheese sandwich. Oh, and of course kiss Will.


	3. IMPORTANT!

***Hey guys! I've decided, because I have the worst case of writer's block ever, and because I wanted to put 2 chapters up today, to do a special contest! All you have to do to enter is to PM me an idea for something to happen in the next chapter and a description of you like this:**

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Hair color:**_

 _ **Eye Color:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Greek or Roman:**_

 _ **Godly Parent:**_

 **And why you should be in the story. I will put the winner in the story as a character. Prizes will be as follows:**

 **1st: Character in the story, shoutout, and an extra surprise!**

 **2nd: Shoutout, and a surprise.**

 **3rd: Shoutout.**

 **Entry open until June 12(Friday). If I get some really good entries, I will put the best 4 in the story. So, ready, set, GO!**

 ***cue Effie Trinket's voice* May the odds be ever in your favor,**

 _ **Sarah**_


	4. Chapter 3: Who are you?

After lunch I headed back to the cabin. I heard the camp announcements go off like they do every day. They put them up as a warning after Leo and Calypso got an idea. "Just a reminder that boys and girls are not allowed to be in a cabin alone together unless they were sired by the same god or goddess." I laugh to myself and hear another laugh come from behind me. Even without looking behind him, he knew who it was.

"Hello, Corpse Breath Jr. did you hear about that. No boys and girls, huh? Very interesting…" He laughed and wrapped him arms around my waist. I swear we are turning into the Notebook. What, no I've never seen that movie, what would give you that idea*awkward laugh*. "I know, let's go back to my cabin." I said winking at him. He caught on quickly and smirks.

We walk into the cabin and start kissing before the door was even shut. It soon became a heated make-out session, which somehow involves me pushed up against the wall. My arms wrap around his neck and he slips his tongue between my lips. It explores my mouth as he pushes me down on to the closest bed. He pulls away for a second and looks at me with a look on his face that can only be described as pure love. "I love you and I will for the rest of my life. _Always_."

I smile and say, "Two things. One, I love you too and two, you have been reading too much _Harry Potter_." He gasps in actual surprise and covers his heart with his hand. "There's no such thing as too much _Harry Potter._ " I laugh and we go back to kissing, only interrupted by a cough from the corner. I pull away and see a girl about 12 sitting on a bunk. She looks like...Bianca.

Short in stature, black hair, pale skin, and eyes, which are, surprisingly, two different colors. One, the color of coffee, the other, for some reason, was white as snow. Her pupils were huge, as if dilated. "Who are you?" She looks up at me, and I see a scar running from the corner of the white eye to her collar bone. "I could ask you the same thing, but I won't. And to answer your question, I'm Faline, daughter of Hades. "


	5. Chapter 4: Valdez!

Another child of Hades. I hear Will gasp from next to me. I stutter out, "I'm Nico, son of Hades. And this, is my boyfriend, Will Solace. He's a son of-" She cuts me off. "Apollo. I can tell, you look just like him." She gives us a look as if it were obvious. "Oh, and carry on what you were doing. I was going to be leaving anyway." And with a laugh and a wink, she left.

"So, where were we?" He says, smiling at me. "I believe we were here." I say, trailing kisses on his throat. He moans and I laugh. "Alright, my turn Death boy." He mumbles under his breath, which is coming quite fast. He flips me over so I'm on my back and pulls on my shirt, trying to get it over my head. I laughed and helped him. Soon my shirt, along with his, both of our shoes and socks. My nails dig into his back and he groans, half in pleasure and half in pain. "Nico, I love you, but please, cut your nails!" I laugh and he does too. I take advantage of his distraction and pull his pants off.

I guess someone got a little too excited. *cough*Will*cough*. He smirked and said, "Take a picture, it lasts longer." I roll my eyes as he pulls mine off. And I bet you can guess the rest of what happened in that moment. *Cue Leo's wiggling his eyebrows.*

I fell asleep in his arms after our bit of fun and woke up to see the most beautiful eyes in the world looking at me. "Morning, sleeping beauty." I groan and bury my head in his chest. "C'mon, love. Breakfast is almost starting." I jump up out of bed and see the girl, Faline, still asleep. I guess that she'd be my sister. Cool. I grab some clothes and change quick and Will was smart enough to put a change of clothes in his doctor bag. I decide to get her up. "Faline. Come on, get up." She moans and turns in the bed. I motion Will over and he seems to get my drift. He puts two fingers in his mouth and after making sure my ears are covered, he does that weird, sharp sounding whistle-things and she flies up and starts flailing on him. She pins him to the wall with his arm between his shoulder-blades. "Don't ever do that again. Understand, Sunshine?" He nods quickly. "Good." And with that, she leaves to get a shower.

Breakfast starts and guess what the gossip of the day was. "Hey, did you hear? Apparently, Nico got the "Sunny D" last night from Will. That added to the fact that that was exactly what I was drinking made me spit out everything in my mouth on the back of some poor Demeter kid's head, which didn't end well. It ended with me as a blackberry bush.

After getting de-weeded by another Demeter kid, I ran over to the table that I had heard the gossip come from, Aphrodite. "Where did you hear that?" Drew Tanaka supplied with a nod in the direction of the Hephaestus table and mouthed, 'Leo'. He so going to die today. "Valdez!" I yell and when he sees me, he gets really pale and runs. Even more fun for me. *Cue the evil laughter*


	6. Chapter 5: Wedgies and Tears

***I'm sorry about this.***

We ran all the way down to Bunker 9. Leo ran in and locked the door on me. Like that will keep out. I shadow-traveled into the bunker and found Leo hiding behind Festus, who looked at me with the curiosity of a little puppy. "N-Nico, I promise it won't happen again. I won't mess with you again. Please." I nod and turn as if I'm going to leave, but turn back at the last moment and make a single skeleton pop up behind Leo and give him a wedgie, then disappear again. I head back to the main part of camp, and I hear someone come up behind me and then place a hand on my shoulder.

So, I do the only logical thing. I judo-flip them over my shoulder, onto the ground. I look down at my feet and see Percy laying there in a pile of dust. Oops. "One, OW! And two, I just came to tell you that Will is leaving for a solo quest." I look at him and run off in the direction of the Apollo cabin. I walk right in without knocking. "Will!" I yell and then see him in the back of the cabin packing.

"Will, is it true?" He doesn't turn around, just nods. "I promise I'll be back soon, Nico." We continue talking for a couple minutes, but soon he leaves and so do I. So, I walk back to my cabin. He's leaving in the morning apparently. I breath out and steady my breath. I just sit there, silent. I don't go in the morning to wish him off, but after he left, Annabeth comes to my cabin to deliver something to me from him. It's a small box, which I open to find his bead necklace and a letter.

 _Dear Nico,_

 _I'm sorry I had to go. I promise you'll see me soon. This shouldn't be that long of a quest, so you'll probably see me within a week or two. I wish I didn't have to go, but I guess the Fates have some kind of thing against love. Please, stay safe, for me. And know that I love you._

 _Love,_

 _Will_

I just sit there, on my bed, not eating when dinner breakfast, lunch or dinner comes, not sleeping, just sitting there in dead silence.

 **~~~Time Skip~~~**

It's been a month since Will left and I'm worried. I barely eat anymore and I'm basically just skin and bones. At the moment, I'm running to the Big House because apparently they got news on Will. I sprint inside and see the rest of the Apollo cabin sitting there. Chiron comes over and tells me to sit down. "I figured I might as well let you know before the rest of the camp." He has a sad look on his face and it's scaring me. "Will's quest was to find a stolen artifact from the Parthenon. It was a crowned jewel of Athena. We just got a letter from a source outside camp on his progress and...Nico, read the letter, I….can't"

He hands a piece of paper to me and I read through it about a million times, not believing what I was reading. "Nico, what's wrong?" I hear one of the campers say. I then noticed for the first time the tears running down my face. I open my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a sob and I fell to my knees. I look up at Chiron. He nods and pulls out something that breaks my heart even further. Will's bow, snapped in half, and covered in dried blood. He then says to the others the words I wish I never had to hear. "Will...is dead."

 ***I'm soooooo sorry. I was crying writing it.***


	7. Chapter 6: The Underworld and Elysium

It takes me a minute for it to soak in. _Dead. He's dead. No, it has to be lie, right?_ Will can't be dead, can he? I feel something inside me shatter. It's true. He's really gone. I run out of the room and into the middle of camp. I just stand there a minute until I get an idea. I shadow-travel to the place I think can help. The Underworld.

I end up somewhere around the palace. I run right in and go where I know he'll be. I storm right into the throne room and start. "H-how could you let this happen! How co-" He cuts me off. "I couldn't do anything about it. The Fates decided and I can't go against them. They...they scare me." I roll my eyes. "Don't tell me you can't do anything! I know you can!" He replies with just the same amount of fire. "The only way is...you know how. But, I can let you see him."

He beckons me to follow him. We walk all the way to Elysium. He stays outside while I go in. I see so many ghosts and spirits, but I finally see one with the golden hair the same color of sunlight. His shirt is blood stained and quiver ripped. He sees me and comes over quick. "Nico. I'm sorry. I-" I cut him off. "Will, its fine." That's when I get an idea. "Wait, I'll be right back." I was back out and go straight over to my dad. "Come with me." I tell him, dragging him behind me. When we're back inside, I pull him over to Will. "I'll do it. Give Will his life back, I'll stay. Exchange him for me. He deserves to live more than I do."

"No!" Both Will and Hades yell. "Nico, no. I'm fine here. You deserve to live. My time is done." Hades just shook his head. "Not happening. Nope." I groaned in irritation. "Fine, do what you want!" I yelled as I ran off. I shadow-traveled back to camp and headed straight to the cabin. I fell down on a bed and screamed into the pillow, which muffled them. "Nico, you all right? Chiron told the camp what happened. I'm so sorry." I look up and see Faline. "I know what its like to lose someone you care about. My mother was killed by the minotaur when I was 4." I then get an idea. If they won't trade my life for Will's, maybe I can still be with him.

 ***I'm sorry it's short, but I plan to put another chapter up today. It will be up soon after this one.***


	8. Chapter 7: A Quest

I walk around camp thinking of ways to get it to work. Just then, Annabeth comes up to me. "N-Nico, Chiron needs you...Big House." I head over to the building and see Chiron waiting for me. "Ah, there you are. You are requested by the Rachel. A quest I presume." I nod and head to the cave. I look inside and see Rachel sitting playing Call of Duty. "Oh, hey Nico. You have a prophecy for a quest. Please, sit down, make yourself at home."

I sit down and wait. She comes over and sits across from me. She then looks at me with a weird smile on her face. "There was an old lady who lived in a shoe, who had so many kids-" I cut her off with a glare that would normally have someone running. She laughs. "Okay. Be prepared." Her eyes go a creepy green color and then that bone shivering voice comes out:

 _To the south four will go,_

 _Flaw of one shall show._

 _One will die for greater laws,_

 _Another for a greater cause._

 _Hope shall be broken,_

 _And a love still unspoken._

She stops and her eyes go back to her normal emerald color. "Okay, so that's your prophecy. Also, I think it was probably the weirdest one I have ever said. So, you have a quest. Bye." And with that, she pushed him out into the woods. I walk back to the main part and sit down by the hearth, thinking.

All of a sudden, something jumps out of the fire. I Look up and see a girl about my age, but I can see her eyes are bronze and seem to be ablaze. "Hello, Lady Hestia. What brings you here?"

"Hello Nico Di Angelo. I was sent here to deliver a message and a gift."

As she said this, she reached out her hand and showed him a ring. It looked like no ordinary ring though. It had a pattern of flame printed on it, and if you looked at it just the right way, the flames seemed to dance across her palm.

It took him a moment to realize that it really was flame. "This ring was given to me by Zeus when he blessed me to my oath to be an eternal maiden. Take it and it will help you on your quest." She placed it in my hand and as she did, it became a blade the length of his forearm. The blade was engraved with words in Ancient Greek. φλόγα - σπασμένα. Flame-broken. "I was also sent to tell you that the prophecy that was just given to you will end with a war if it's not successful." And with that, she disappeared back into the fire.


	9. Chapter 8: A Strange Surprise

At dinner that night, Chiron asked me about the prophecy. I recited it for him and he with a sad look on his face, told me I had to pick my companion for the quest. Without even thinking, I say, "Faline will go with me. She has to. I don't know how I know, but I just know."

"Who else?" I was about to answer when a flash of silver light appears in the middle of the pavilion. And from that light appears a group of young girls, lead by a red head about the age of 12. The Hunters of Artemis.

"I heard about a quest being led by the son of Hades. I have come to offer the assistance of one of my girls, as long as no boys go on the quest." I look at her crazy, "What about me?" She nods with an amused look on her face. "No Heterosexual boys." I smile and give her a thumbs up on that notion. "Ok, so, Thalia, you may accompany them." I nod, liking this arrangement. Thalia decides she has a word to say. "M'lady, don't you think it better if the newbie went?" Artemis seems to pick up on what she means and says, "Of course. Bea, this is yours." A little girl pushes her way to the front. She can't be any older than 5. Black hair, brown eyes and a splash of freckles on her nose. She reminds me of someone I know. After a split second I know who. This is the reincarnation of...Bianca.

She smiles at me. "Hello." I nod, looking back up."Ok, who else?" I look around at the campers. A voice speaks up, "Me. I'll go." I look to see Annabeth standing up. I nod and smile. Percy looks at her like she's insane. She smiles back and its decided. Chiron announces that we'll leave in the morning.

I go to bed and drift off into a uneasy rest. I wake up to see Faline ready to leave. "C'mon sleeping beauty, I swiped us some muffins and coffee. Lets go." I jump and realize self consciously that I'm only in boxers. She rolls her eyes. "Nico, I walked in on you and Will that one time, I know what everything looks like. _Everything..."_ She gives me this creepy look that scares the living crap out of me. "Now, come on, we have to go."

No one sees us off except Percy and the rest of the gang, and a couple Roman campers including Reyna and a son of Vulcan who Faline gave a quick kiss to. I decided to mess with her about it. "Who's that kid you swapped spit with." She turns red and mumbles something under her breath that sounded like 'fuck you.' "That's Marcus, my boyfriend."

"How old are you?"

"14. I'm short for my age." I nod and shrug my shoulders. "Ok, but I don't want to hear about you having unprotected sex or I'll cut his balls off." she turned redder and nods. This will be a fun trip, I can already tell.


	10. Chapter 9: That Crazy Cat Lady

Chiron pats me on the shoulder and hands me a folded piece of paper. We get in the van and drive off. I look down at the piece of paper in my hand. After unfolding it, I see that it's a map. Pinned on the map is a note and an envelope. I unfold the note and read it.

 _Nico,_

 _This map will show you where your quest will take you. After you finish one part, the next will show up on the map. In the envelope is $500 dollars in mortal money. Don't ask where I got it. Be careful._

 _Chiron (_ _ **and Percy**_ _)_

I look down at the map and see a familiar place glowing on it. The National Air and Space Museum. Gods, the world hates me. Please be no Nemean Lion. I tell Argus and he just nods. Before I even get to make up my mind of what to do, we're there.

He lets us out and then drives off. Faline just has this happy look on her face. "I've always wanted to come here!" I miss when I was that innocent-minded. We walk in and I already here the commotion. "Umm, Neeks, am I the only one who sees the skeleton kittens?" I look down at my feet and see a little kitten made entirely of bone. I draw my sword and creep forward. I look into the room, which just happens to be the same place Percy killed the lion. In the middle are a billion of the kittens surrounding a lady who is petting them and feeding them something. Crazy cat lady.

She turns around and she runs over to me, drawing out twin blades and has me pinned on a wall before I could blink. From this close, I could see that she literately had the features of a cat. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Nico Di Angelo. S-son of Hades. That's my sister, Faline," I say, nodding in her direction, where she stands frozen in a state of fear. Bea decides to cut in. "I'm Bea, a Hunter of Artemis, and that's Annabeth, Daughter of Athena. Who are you?" The cat lady's eyes burn bright as she answers. "I am Bast, the Egyptian goddess of cats and many other things. And you, Children of Greece, shall now die."

 ***Hey, sorry it's so short. I have a bad case of Writer's Block. I promise to update again soon.***


	11. Very Important

***Guys, I need a cast. Someone offered to make me a trailer for this book, but I need a cast. Who would you cast as these characters?**

 _ **Nico:**_

 _ **Will:**_

 _ **Faline:**_

 _ **Bea:**_

 **After the trailer is made, I'll put a link to it in my profile. If you have any ideas, PM them to me. The people that help me will get a special surprise that I will announce later. Until then, may the Gods be ever in your favor!***


	12. Chapter 10:Magicians and A New Seven

***Sorry for being so inactive. I had the worst case of writer's block ever. Also, shout out to Cather316 for her awesome idea that shall be put in this chapter.***

Just then, a shout rings through the room. "Bast! Put him down." I look over to see a girl about Faline's age, with caramel colored hair. She has some kind of stick looking thing in her hand. "But-" "No buts." The cat lady, Bast, drops me and I land on my butt. The girl walks over to me and pulls me up. "Thanks." I tell her. She nods and looks at me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Nico, Son of Hades." The girl rolls her eyes, which I discover are as blue as..Will's, and says, "Seriously! Are all gods real? Next you're going to tell me Roman and Asgardian gods are real." I shrug and say back, "Roman, yes, Asgardian, I don't know." She nods to the girls behind me, "Who are they?"

"That's Faline, my sister, Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, and that's Bea, Hunter of Artemis." She smiles at the girls who smile back slightly. "I'm Sadie. I'm a magician. Descended from pharaohs of Egypt. My brother, Carter is somewhere around here." I am about to ask what she means by "magician", when a guy about my age comes in. "Sadie, there you are! Who are they?" She tells him and then introduces him to us. "This is my brother, Carter. And yes, I know we don't look alike, but sadly, we are related." He elbows her in the ribs and then says, "C'mon Sadie, let's go get something to eat. Its noon and we haven't eaten anything all day." She nods and is about to leave, but turns around and asks if we want to come with. "Sure. I could eat."

We end up going to a Chinese place near the museum. We get seated and I end up getting sweet and sour pork. It's really good. Soon the waiter brings the check, along with a tray of fortune cookies. I crack mine open and read the fortune. "Magic will serve well in your quest, along with a surprise from the one you know best. A shadow will bring you all together, but their trust of you will be as light as a feather. ~Apollo" I look up and see the waiter wink at me. I then see the blue eyes that belong to Will's father. Great, another prophecy.

I showed it to Annabeth and she sighed in annoyance. "What's wrong, Nico?" Sadie asks. "Well, the reason we were at the Museum is because we are on a quest. And my fortune is just an add-on to the prophecy we were given." I look at her and then back at my fortune. "Hey, Sadie, you said you were a magician, right?" She nods.

"The prophecy says, 'Magic will serve well on your quest'. I was thinking, maybe it means you guys are supposed to help us." Sadie smiles while Carter mumbles something under his breath that sounds like, "Why me?" Sadie ignores him and says, "We're in." We leave the Chinese place, which apparently is owned by a son of Dionysus. I look back at the map and see that it says our next location. Glowing in gold is the one place that I don't mind going. "Camp Jupiter".

I show the girls and Annabeth asks, "How are we getting all the way to Cali?" I look at her strange. "Don't you know who I am? Everyone, hold hands and close your eyes." Everyone does as I say and I shadow-travel us all to the middle of the camp. I see Dakota look up from his Kool-Aid cup. "Nico! Hey dude. Who's the other people? New campers?" I shake my head and say, "Magicians." He is so drunk on sugar he doesn't seem to notice anything weird. "Well, you can stay in the Fifth Cohart. A bunch of people went on a quest to the place where that Titan place was. Mount What-cha-call-it. Also, lunch will be in a sec." I nod and lead the others to the cohort. They plop down on beds and start talking about randomness. "I'll be right back guys." I tell them and they all just nod without stopping their conversations. I walk out and go to the portal that leads to Camp Half-Blood. He pulls his fortune out his pocket, flips it over and takes a pen that he had taken out of Annaneth's backpack. He writes a quick note on the back.

 _Dear whoever finds this,_

 _Bring this to Chiron. We are fine, but we got another part of the prophecy. We met a couple of magicians named Sadie and Carter Kane. They are going to help us. See you soon, I hope._

 _Nico_

 **Frank POV:**

I bring the note to Chiron and he reads it. "Gather the counselors of all the cabins at the fire. Tell Malcolm to come in Annabeth's place." I nod and get everyone to the fire. They all come and I get sent in place of Clarisse. Chiron clears his throat and then says, "We have a note from Nico and the others. They are fine, and are at the other camp. No one else may go without permission. I'm talking to you, Percy. We should be-" He's cut off by something coming out of fire. It's a girl.

She has brown hair with gold strands that make it oddly sparkly. Her eyes are the same color as Hazel's. All of a sudden her eyes glow green and she says, "She will be sent to the other camp to help on the quest. She will make 7. A new Prophecy of Seven. More powerful than the last." Her eyes go back to normal and she passes out.

 ***I gave you a long chapter because I haven't updated in a bit. I will go back to updating this story often.***


	13. ATTENTION!

***Attention! The results of the idea/OC contest are in!**

 **1** **st** **: Cather316!**

 **2** **nd** **: filmscorelover**

 **3** **rd** **: twilight4ever**

 **Prizes will be given tomorrow, besides the OC. She is in the story already.***


	14. Epilogue

**Nico POV:**

I walk back to the others, who are sitting talking just like when I left them. "Hey guys." They look up and I see these looks on their faces that scare me. Annabeth gets up and comes over to me. "Nico, we got an Iris message from camp. Someone came there and…..the prophecy is…a new prophecy of Seven." I look at her with an expression of shock. "But, there's only six of us." She shakes her head. "The girl that came there had a message that she was supposed to be sent here to do the quest with us." I roll my eyes, "Another girl." A small ghost of a smile appears on her lips. "Where are we off to next?" I'm about to pull out the map when a voice comes from behind us. "You can't go anywhere without me."

We turn around to see a girl with brown hair that has a mix of gold strands that makes it seem to sparkle a little. Her eyes are the same shade of caramel that Hazel's are. She looks about my age. "Who are you?" She walks up to me and I laugh to myself when I see she is shorter than me. "My name is Brooklyn. Daughter of Hades." I have another sister. When do I get a brother? Faline is just overjoyed. "Awesome! I have a sister!" The girl, Brooklyn, smiles at her. "Now, who are you?" We go around and introduce ourselves. "Ok, now where are we going to?" I look at the map and see something that doesn't sound so good, "The Underworld".

I am about shadow-travel us when I see Brooklyn pull out a black coin and drop it on the ground after muttering something. From the coin, a portal opens. "It will take us anywhere we want." We all step through it and end up in the palace. Dad looks down at us from his throne and his eyes get wide when he sees Brooklyn. "Hello, father," she says coldly, colder than even Hades himself could have mustered. His expression gets stony as he says, "Why do you hate me?" She rolls her eyes. "You should know! You left me with that woman!" We all, even Hades, looked at her strange, so she pulled up the back of her shirt. On her back were scars and marks and slashes, obviously made by a belt.

Hades eyes got huge, and then went to their normal side. He got up out of his throne and stormed out of the palace, heading straight to the Fields of Asphodel. He passes the gate and finds a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. When she sees him and in turn, us, her eyes go huge in fear. Hades grabs her wrist and drags her to the judges. "She needs to be re-judged. You gave her a haven, when she should be punished!" The judges look at him and say, "What proof do you have that proves this?" Brooklyn walks up to the judges and shows them her back. They have about the same reaction as the rest of us. Brooklyn then whispers something in their ear. They then look at the lady. "Monica Bowen, for the charge of child abuse, you are sentenced to the Fields of Punishment and as your punishment; you will be chained and whipped for eternity."

She vanishes from where she is, but we know that the Fields of Punishment just went up in population by 1. Hades smiles. I mean an actual smile. I elbowed Annabeth in the ribs and pointed and she started smiling too. We are about to leave when my father calls me back to him. "Nico, I was given a message to give you from Will." He hands me an envelope and sends me off. I join the others and we look at the map to see our next place. And my luck, glowing in gold is the one place I would trade anything to not go. "Tartarus".

 ***THIS IS THE END OF THE 1ST BOOK!***


	15. Lol Not a chapter, but still important

***I'm starting on the sequel to this, but I need a title. So, I decided to do a contest. To anyone who wants to help me make a title for the sequel, just PM me (all entries in the comments will be ignored), a title and a filled out form. The winner will be a character in the sequel. Here's the form:**

 _ **Title (for the sequel):**_

 _ **Your name:**_

 _ **Your (real) age:**_

 _ **Appearance:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Godly parent (if demigod):**_

 _ **Anything else:**_

 **The contest ends in one week, when I shall publish the first chapter.***


	16. Another Note

**I apologize for all the time I've been gone and for not updating like I said I would. I feel horrible for that. But, like I said, I've been having personal problems that I am finally ready to talk about. You see, I have depression and I've had a hard time dealing with it. I recently got hospitalized due to severe anxiety and what doctors thought was suicidal thoughts, but I am finally out and on track. I will be back posting a chapter to each story either tonight or tomorrow. Thank you for your understanding.**


End file.
